


Toegata

by yogurtspogurt



Category: Feet - Fandom, Thirst - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtspogurt/pseuds/yogurtspogurt
Summary: An open letter to Fujimoto.
Relationships: toegata
Kudos: 2





	Toegata

Okay, I’m going to address something that everyone has been thinking since the start of reading Fire Punch. It has been a topic buzzing around, but I’m the only one that had the balls to finally say it for everyone. We’re all truly dissatisfied. Only once were we able to see the luscious soles of Togata’s feet. The anticipation of finally seeing each individual toe carefully sculpted onto his delicate feet, where did it all go? I’m betting you that all Togata fans are literally wailing on the floor now because we haven’t been able to see them properly. Throughout the story we had only a few chances to see his feet, and that is in the beginning chapters when he was naked and when he was hugging Agni. But did Fujimoto ever pan down onto his heels? No, not even once when he was ass naked. It’s astounding as to how he never even thought about revealing the appearance of them even after finishing Fire Punch. The ridiculousness of this is all pretty astronomical. Like for real? We didn’t even get to see him clipping his toenails or scraping the dirt from under them? Weird. Yes, I do understand we see his soles once when he hugs Agni, but that does not satisfy my thirst for a full course meal of foot pictures I'd want from Togata.

This is partly an open letter to Fujimoto. On behalf of all Togata fans, please give us a close up of his feet. We just want to see them toes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Togata.


End file.
